Penjahit Sang Pusaka
by synstropezia
Summary: Jemari kalem itu memilin utas demi utas benang. Asa kecilnya ikut dipilin seiring bendera terbebtuk, berisikan identitas bangsa, merah-putih kami yang gagah berani.


**Penjahit Sang Pusaka**

 **Summary : Jemari kalem itu memilin utas demi utas benang. Asa kecilnya ikut dipilin seiring bendera terbebtuk, berisikan identitas bangsa, merah-putih kami yang gagah berani.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H**

 **Genre : General.**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, dll.**

Kala itu sang surya menampakkan taringnya. Musim kemarau di bulan Agustus yang merupakan penghujan. Cuaca tiada dapat diajak bekerja sama dengan bulan-bulan kalender.

Berlatar di sebuah gubuk reot. Seorang wanita kalem menjahit, beralaskan anyaman daun pandan dengan dua gulung benang setia menemani. Sembari menyenandungkan 'Indonesia Raya', senyum simpul ia tunjukkan tanda puas. Bagaimana tidak? Akhirnya kerja keras seminggu terakhir terbayarkan jua. Bendera mulai membentuk ikatan merah-putih. Tinggal sentuhan akhir sebelum siap dikibarkan.

 _Tok ... tok ... tok..._

"Masuk. Tidak dikunci!" Serunya masih fokus. Sekelabat bayangan tercetak pada dinding batu bata. Tinggi, berambut landak pun tegak menyisir kediaman sang wanita.

"Apa kabarmu, Luce?" Pucuk salamnya disandarkan manja ke bahu itu. Ia tersentak, ujung jarum menusuk dan mengeluarkan merah segar.

"Na-Natsu?! Oh ya ampun, jangan membuatku kaget!" Jelas ia hendak marah. Namun tangannya keburu disambar oleh pria tersebut.

"Nanti dulu marahnya. Biar kuobati jarimu." Kotak P3K dikeluarkan dari dalam tas. Dengan telaten Natsu membersihkan, mengobati serta membalut luka mungil itu. Dia hanya tertawa sambil menurunkan jarinya, merasa lucu.

"Kau berlebihan. Ini luka kecil, tidak perlu diobati juga sembuh sendiri." Cengiran memberi isyarat, _bukan masalah_! Yang dipanggil Luce itu melanjutkan dengan kekehan kecil. Barulah mengambil jarum lagi.

"Sedang menjahit apa?" Memperhatikan lebih seksama, Natsu yang sadar mengernyitkan dahi, entah apa maksudnya.

"Melihat pun kau tahu. Dan angin apa yang membawamu ke sini, hn?"

"O-oh iya! Aku sudah membuat proposal untukmu. Kita bisa pindah ke Amerika, sesuai janjiku dulu!" Penuh kebanggaan buku seukuran saku itu dikeluarkan. Tak ketinggalan Natsu yang merekahkan senyum bahagia.

Balasan yang tidak sepadan didapatinya sebagai pertanyaan. Lucy berhenti menjahit, bagian akhir menjadi kurang penting dibanding merespon ucapan Natsu. Masih duduk bersimpuh, ia menghadao ke depan, menatap serius kedua _onyx_ itu, kemudian menundukkan kepals berlinang air mata. Paspor dijatuhkan melihat reaksinya, _ada apa_? _Ceritakanlah padaku_! Sampai menit terbuang sia-sia.

"Terima kasih, Natsu. Tapi sudah tidak perlu." Paspor yang tergelatak dikembalikan ke empu-nya. Menyebabkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kian gencer membesit benak.

"Kenapa, Luce? Mimpi kita akan jadi kenyataan. Kau bisa meninggalkan gubuk ini. Mereka yang membuangmu. Indonesia... Bukankah memulai kehidupan baru merupakan prioritas utama?"

"Setelah kupikir-pikir... Aku ingin melanjutkan perjuangan ibu." Natsu mengerat pagutan antar tangan mereka. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Untuk apa? Kenapa? Keputusan itu akan melukainya!

"Tante Layla? Aku tahu baktinya untuk desa ini. Tapi apa jawaban warga? Mereka menolak karena beliau orang asing, keturunan Jepang. Apalagi kau anaknya... Pasti sama saja!"

"Maaf, tetapi ... tidak bisa." Paras ayu-nya dimalingkan berlawanan arah. _Onyx_ yang terlalu tajam dan menusuk untuk dilihat. Perasaan bersalah merantai berlumur madu keegoisan.

"Seorang nenek memberitahu di mana lokasi pengasinganmu. Ini keterlaluan. Setelah Tante Layla meninggal mereka mengusirmu, berkata, 'jangan pernah kembali', 'kami tidak menerima orang asing'. Kejam...!"

Lantai dipukul keras. Tampias emosi dan raut tersakitinya makin menjadi-jadi. Lucy terdiam. Tanpa komentar lagi balik menjahit bendera. Mengabaikan Natsu yang memasukkan P3K ke tas. Memperhatikan sedekat mungkin selama wajah kesayangan itu tak terlahangi.

"Hey, Natsu. Tahun lalu aku melihat pengibaran bendera di Istana Merdeka. Petugas-nya benar-benar keren. Begitu pun tentara dan hadirin. Semua berpakaian rapi serta khidmat mengikuti." Alis dinaikkan sebelah. Natsu heran, _apa hubungan kita dengan itu_?

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin mengibarkan bendera ini di lapangan desa. Kira-kira bisa tidak?" Pertanyaan retorik. Lucy sekadar menghibur dirinya yang 'berteriak', 'mustahil!'. Karena mereka tahu betul permasalahan ini.

"Ingat kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu? Tante Layla menjahitkan bendera entah ke berapa kalinya. Lalu ... saat tanggal tujuh belas, bagaimana respon mereka? Sangat buruk!"

"Benderanya dirobek. Kepala desa mengatakan, 'untuk apa merayakan kemerdekaan? Terlebih kau orang asing, pulanglah ke negara-mu. Jangan ikut campur'. Ingatlah, betapa kejam mereka memperlakukan Tante Layla. Seharusnya kau sadar."

"Ku-kupukir akan bagus jika terwujud. Lagi pula keadaan desa sepuluh tahun lalu dan sekarang beda! Kepala desa yang baru pasti mengerti."

"Buktinya mereka menolak! Tante Layla sudah berjuang keras. Menjadi guru bagi anak-anak. Membantu perbaikan jalan. Menyumbang dana. Namun saat dia melakukan kesalahan, tidak sengaja membawa selendang milik Ibu Kepala Desa. Semus langsung memusuhi!"

"Habis-habisan dicaci. Kena cap pencuri. Sejak dulu selalu saja begini. Untuk apa mereka punya telinga kalau begitu?! Sebaiknya diberikan saja pada yang tuli atau kehilangan."

 _PLAKK!_

"Bukan ... bukan begitu..." Bibir semanis ceri-nya digigit. Melampiaskan amarah bercampur sedih yang sulit dijelaskan. Lucy menangis, untuk pertama kali sesudah kematian Layla.

Bagai diiris sembilu, Natsu sadar perkataannya amat keterlaluan. Wajah itu ia tangkup menggunakan sebelah tangan. Memeluk tubuh ringkih yang terasa hangat, ada perasaan aneh menghampiri sang pelaku. Pagutan dilepas lembut. Kening Lucy disentuh guna mengecek kondisi. Sesuai dugaan, dia demam tinggi.

"Berhentilah menjahit. Kau harus istirahat." Tangannya ditarik paksa. Lucy yang kepayahan mengikuti terengah-engah. Melepas pegangan Natsu dan berbalik badan.

"Mau kemana? Kamarmu di pojok, 'kan?"

"Lepaskan, Natsu. Aku belum menyelesaikannya. Ini tanggung jawab pekerjaanku!"

"Kalau sakit mana bisa kau menyelesaikannya?! Jangan keras kepala. Nanti malam baru lanjutkan lagi, atau jika boleh... Tinggalkan saja di situ."

 _DEG!_

"Apa ... apa maksudmu?! Kamu juga lahir di Indonesia walau keturunan Jepang. Meski mereka bilang kau pengkhianat, bagiku cintamu terhadap negara ini masihlah besar!"

"Omong kosong selama mereka menyakitimu. Indonesia menolak! Aku benci melihatmu tersakiti, begitu pun Tante Layla! Karena itulah... Luce, ayo pindah ke Amerika. Perusahaan di sana menunggumu."

Tak ada penarikan maupun pemaksaan, Natsu tulus benar atas niatnya. Tangan itu terulur menghadap Lucy. Ajakan demi menjemput janji masa depan lebih baik, cerah, gemilang, semua tergambar melalui sebuah keseriusan. Tiada respon selama menit. Ia masih terdiam sambil menggulum senyum. Mengambil benda di laci yang berjarak satu meter.

"Ambillah dan terima kasih. Kita pergi setelah bendera-nya dikibarkan, oke?" Terlalu sulit untuk menolak. Natsu mengangguk patuh mendengar syarat itu. Apa saja selama Lucy bahagia. Pasti dia lakukan.

 _BRUKK!_

"Luce, Luce!" Tiba pada batasnya, dia ambruk membuat Natsu cemas. Tubuh itu benar-benar ringan sewaktu digotong. Setahun mereka tidak bertemu. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Bendera plastik tercecer di lantai. Natsu menjatuhkannya ketika menggendong Lucy. Air hangat dan handuk kecil siap sedia 24 jam. Ribuan bilur terjatuh saat diperas. Kompres ditempel pada kening yang terserang demam. Tak ketinggalan termometer ikut membantu. Suhu menunjukkan 38 derajat celcius, tinggi sekaligus mengkhawatirkan.

"Kubuatkan bubur, ya? Tunggu sebentar."

Dapur Natsu pinjam sekitar sejam lebih. Peralatannya tradisional sehingga memerlukan waktu lama. Nasi dimasak dalam panci tanah liat, dibakar di atas tungku sampai melembek menjadi bubur. Api dikipas perlahan, sesekali meniup guna menjaga suhu, panas serta supaya matang sempurna. Segelas air disiapkan untuk minum obat. Untunglah dia siap siaga. Mengingat sahabatnya ini tinggal di pedalakan hutan.

"Nat ... su..." Suara yang memanggil lirih mengagetkan Natsu. Buburnya ditinggalkan. Lucy terlihat merangkak menuju ruang depan. Masih dengan handuk yang menempel.

"Kenapa bangun? Kuantar ke kamar, ya? Istirahatlah." Ditepis kasar, Lucy keras kepala hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Natsu yang juga bersikukuh paksa menggendong ala _bridal style_. Pasien satu ini merepotkan.

"Turunkan aku! Be -!" Terbungkam sejenak. Siapa sangka Natsu membawanya ke ruang depan. Lucy didudukkan ke kursi bambu. Ia kembali dengan semangkuk bubur ditemani air hangat.

"Makan dulu. Nanti dingin."

"A-aku bisa sendiri... Tidak perlu disuapi."

"Tanganmu gemetar begitu. Bisa-bisa bubur yang kubuat jatuh. Sesekali saja, tidak apa-apa." Sendok diarahkan lurus. Lucy malu-malu menerimanya. Untunglah semburat merah tertutupi demam.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku tak pernah menang melawanmu."

"Saat tiba di Amerika. September nanti kita menikah lalu bulan madu ke luar negeri, bagaimana?"

"E-eh. Sudah direncanakan sampai sejauh itu?!"

"Tentu saja. Kamu pikir aku main-main? Tidak perlu mengikatmu dengan cincin. Karena Lucy paling setia dibanding siapa pun."

"Lagi-lagi kau menggombal. Buburnya sudah habis, boleh aku lanjut menjahit?"

"Tidak. Demammu masih tinggi. Ayo ke kamar." Menggembungkan pipi sebal, _untuk apa kau mengajakku ke ruang depan_? Ujung-ujungnya ditinggalkan tanpa sedikit pun menyentuh jarum jahit.

"Selamat istirahat. Aku menginap sehari di sini, sekalian membantumu mengibarkan bendera besok."

"Ternyata kamu ingat hari kemerdekaan kita."

"Mana mungkin lupa. Kebiasaanmu masih seperti dulu, ya. Seminggu sebelum kemerdekaan pasti membuat bendera. Mirip Tante Layla. Aku suka melihatnya dari dekat." Pedih tapi menyenangkan. Natsu bercerita sembari mengabsen surai pirang itu.

"Hoamm... _Karena itulah aku membuatnya. Kau tetap menyayangi Indonesia_. _Impian kita sama_." Bisik Lucy disusul dengkuran halus. Natsu menarik selimut menutupi setengah tubuh. Dia juga mengantuk setelah perjalanan panjang.

Mereka sama-sama tidur. Sementara di luar sana matahari terbenam amat anggun. Siang telah tumbang dan kembali ke singgasana-nya.

 _Malam hari..._

Malam itu pukul sembilan. Natsu yang terlelap balik ke alam sadar. Tubuhnya melakukan sedikit peregangan. Menggoyangkan kepala kiri-kanan, depan-belakang, leher terasa pegal dengan tidur berpangku tangan. Namun, sekilas melirik ranjang rotan, ia tersentak membuat kursi terjungkal, menyisakan langkah-langkah kaki telanjang yang tergesa-gesa menuju ruang depan.

 _Onyx_ itu membelalak, melihat tubuh yang tergeletak di samping bendera. Lucy pingsan, napasnya tidak teratur, berpacu secepat balapan kuda di televisi. Wajah memerah pun pucat pasi. Panasnya naik dari siang lalu, 39 derajat celcius, nyaris 40 malah.

"Tidak ... kenapa aku terlambat menyadarinya?!" Jatuh terduduk di hadapan Lucy. Rasa bersalah benar-benar menusuk hati.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku tidak membawa peralatan memadai. Luce bertahanlah ... Luce!"

 _BRAKK!_

Engsel pintu terlepas mencium dinginnya lantai. Bak kesetanan Natsu berlari menerobos hutan. Menggendong Lucy yang kian lemas dengan napas satu-dua. Semak-semak bukan lagi penghalang. Masa bodoh duri tajamnya menggores kaki. Suara burung hantu, auman serigala, bagai angin lalu demi menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa. Definisi takut hanya berarti omong kosong. Lebih cepat ... lebih cepat! Jari-jari kaki menapak tanah yang licin.

"Hah ... hah ... di mana arah desa? Di mana?!" Kiri atau kanan, salah satu harus ditempuhnya agar tiba. Natsu kehilangan separuh memori. Panik mendominasi dibanding tenang dan cermat.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir..." Berdoa semoga dewi fortuna berpihak padanya. Natsu nekat mengambil jalur kiri.

Hanya bulan sebagai penerang, itupun separuhnya tertutup awan hitam yang menggelapkan pandangan. Natsu berhenti berlari, untuk mengatur napas, memastikan objek di depan sana. Gerungan kasar menyebabkan burung-burung terbang. Semua bungkam mendengar 'pertanda' tersebut. Seekor babi hutan galak menggesek kaki. Merah menyala terang di tengah warna hitam.

" _Sial... Ternyata sarang babi_!" Mundur tiga langkah. Natsu bersiap membalik badan. Sesekali kakinya tersandung batu atau entahlah. Terlalu gelap.

" _Gawat ... dia ... semakin ... dekat..._ " Sementara napasnya menyusul Lucy yang terengah-engah. Natsu mendadak buta arah. Asal menerobos pohon-pohon melewati jalan setapak. Namun babi hutan itu keras kepala menyebabkan beberapa tumbang.

"Menyerahlah! Kau keras kepala sekali!" Batu dilempar sembarang arah. Tanduk putih besarnya menghancurkan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Natsu yang letih mulai gentar. Gemetar dan kehabisan tenaga di waktu bersamaan.

 _KSRAKKK!_

"GAHHH!"

 _GREP!_

Ketinggian menyambut sejauh mata memandang. Babi hutan pulang ke rumah. Kali ini Natsu berhadapan dengan maut sambil mengenggam Lucy yang terjulur ke bawah, pegangan lepas maka selesai sudah. Rating pohon sebagai pijakan mulai mengendur, tinggal beberapa _KRAK_ lagi sebelum patah, mengantar mereka terjun ke derasnya aliran sungai. Sejauh ini ia berlari, berjuang, inikah bayaran Tuhan?

"Jangan ... kau ... kau tidak boleh meninggal ... sebelum... SEBELUM MIMPI KITA TERWUJUD, LUCE!"

"ARGGHH!" Sekuat tenaga tubuhnya dilempar ke atas. Susah payah Natsu memanjat tebing. Mempertahankan hidup mereka yang hampir terbuang sia-sia.

Tubuh ringkih itu kembali digendong. Menggunakan sisa tenaga Natsu berlari melewati pepohonan. Suara _KSRAK! KSRAK!_ Terdengar ricuh mewarnai. Cahaya obor tertangkap di ujung mata. Desa sudah dekat, tinggal beberapa langkah! Namun ia sendiri merusak momen tersebut. Di area terjal kakinya terpeleset. Lucy terbanting dua meter dari tempat dia terjatuh. Menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang menganggu ketenangan.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?!" Seorang kakek tua muncul. Natsu yang mengenalnya minta pertolongan sambil berlutut memohon.

"Kakek tolonglah Luce. Dia demam tinggi!" Masa bodoh dengan harga diri. Natsu tiada berdaya tanpa peralatan medis maupun obat-obatan. Dokter hebat apanya... Sampai sekarang pun tetap anak bodoh!

"Istirahat dulu di dalam. Bawalah Lucy kemari."

Perkataannya dituruti tanpa banyak kompromi. Sang kakek mengecek kondisi Lucy. Menyentuh urat nadi dengan gelengan kepala tanda duka cita. Seketika Natsu paham. Jarum-jarum itu menusuk dia yang mati lemas. Berdiri dan memeluk lemah raga tak bernyawanya. Sejak awal ia tahu sudah terlambat. Bertekuk lutut sekalipun Tuhan berhenti memberi kesempatan.

Sekarang apa? Matahari merekah di ufuk timur. Jam demi jam berlar. Melawan waktu. Rasa sakit. Lalu? Betapa kejam balasan yang diterima! Natsu tidak mengerti. Kepalanya perih berkali-kali membentur tembok. Namun mustahil menyembuhkan sakit hati, akibat pengkhianatan!

"Kenapa ...? Padahal Luce mati-matian berjuang. Mengusahakan mimpinya, kita ... Tante Layla. Dengan mata tertutup begitu, bagaimana caramu melihat bendera berkibar?"

"Memang sudah waktunya bagi Lucy. Kau pasti tahu dia terkena TBC akut. Saya akan bantu menguburkan. Tidurlah sebentar."

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi saya ingin kembali ke hutan." Beranjak ke pintu keluar. Natsu membungkuk sekilas sebelum menghilang. Tak lupa perlahan menutup.

Kakek hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. _Dasar anak muda,_ batinnya tersenyum simpul, menyiapkan sekop di gudang dan mulai menggali di tanah lapang. Natsu tertatih-tatih berjalan. Lebih sering terjatuh dibanding kemarin, menabrak atapun terpeleset tanah. Seakan tak kenal menyerah, ia tetap menyongsong dengan gagah berani. Kalau bukan impian Lucy, Tante Layla ... apa gunanya bersusah payah?

Bohong kalau bilang, 'tidak lelah'. Bohong kalau bilang, 'aku masih kuat'. Bohong kalau bilang, 'usaha ini berarti untuk diperjuangkan. Semua serba dusta!

 _Tok ... tok ... tok..._

"Aku masuk, Luce." Hembusan angin membalas sapaannya. Natsu berjongkok cukup lama. Lamat-lamat memperhatikan bendera yang sempurna tersebut. Lucy sudah menunaikan tanggung jawabnya, sebagai penerus penjahit sang pusaka.

"Siapa sangka, selama aku tertidur kau melanjutkannya. Berjam-jam hingga begini ... entah merupakan anugerah atau kesialan." Rajutan putih dielus selembut mungkin. Kata-katanya habis untuk berbela sungkawa. Toh, Lucy tidak akan kembali.

"Saksikanlah dari surga. Aku akan menjemput mimpimu, tidak, yang benad impian kita."

Langkah kakinya teratur membelah jalan setapak, lembut, tidak memburu seperti kemarin, dalam upaya mempertahakan dan menyelamatkan dua buah nyawa. Semalam suntuk melewati hutan belantara, Natsu hafal mati letak semak belukar. Akar pohon yang menyembul keluar. Monyet nakal di ranting cokelat. Cobaan demi cobaan sempurna terlewati. Tak lagi membuang waktu maupun tenaga, aman terkendali.

 _TAP ... TAP ... TAP..._

"Masih seperti dulu, ya." Betapa getir senyum yang ia perlihatkan. Bendera di pangkuannya sedikit dieratkan. Tinggal lima meter sebelum 'upacara' dilaksanakan.

Lapangan desa sepi. Rupanya sepuluh tahun lalu dan sekarang tidak banyak berubah. Natsu maklum atas 'pengasingan' tersebut. Warga tak pernah menyatakan bahwa mereka merdeka. Membuat ritual sendiri sebagai tembok penghalang, dengan melupakan 17 Agustus di kalender. Melarang pengibaran bendera, lebih-lebih upacara serentak beriring lagu kebangsaan.

Natsu menyeringai mengingatnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lucu juga desa ini. Anti merayakan kemerdekaan? Bukankah mengacu pada negara Indonesia sendiri, bukan selingkup kecil begitu? Ah, ya, tapi mereka tidak salah. Negeri tercinta belum benar-benar lepas dari 'penjajah', selain masalah ekonomi, kasus korupsi, menteri-menteri dan lain-lain.

Salah satunya disebabkan mereka, seonggok sampah yang buta definisi menghargai.

 _KREK ... KREK..._

"Hey, siapa di sana?!" Seru pria paruh baya menunjuk seseorang di lapangan. Natsu menggubris pertanyaannya, sampai bendera di puncak barulah ia berbalik badan. _Ternyata kepala desa baru_.

"Apa yang orang asing lakukan di sini? Kau tahu peraturannya? Dilarang mengibarkan bendera!"

"Ha ... ha ... HAHAHAHA...!" Tawa itu menggema di penjuru desa. Mengundang perhatian warga yang semula mengurung diri. Tatapan mereka menyiratkan penasaran sekaligus heran di waktu bersamaan.

"Baiklah! Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini, marilah panjatkan puji dan syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Esa, berkatnya kita bisa mengadakan upacara un-!"

"Kau tuli atau apa?! Bukankah sudah kubilang, KAMI MELARANG PENGIBARAN BENDERA DAN PENGADAAN UPACARA!" Pidato Natsu dipotong kasar. Sekarang semuanya tahu maksud si asing 'menganggu' mereka.

"Cih! Jadi begini sikap kalian terhadap 'tamu'?" Mendecih sebal, Natsu memandang tajam ke arah kepala desa. Atmosfer berat dengan aura permusuhan di antara mereka.

"Tamu? Menurutku lebih cocok disebut 'pengkhianat'. Aku ingat sekarang, kau orang Jepang dengan si pirang itu, 'kan? Apa maumu kembali? Mengacaukan desa? Menghancurkan kami satu per satu?"

"Pilihan kedua terdengar menarik. Asal kalian tahu, aku menaruh dendam sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Atas perlakuan buruk terhadap Tante Layla! Beliau sudah berjuang keras, semua karena dia cinta mati pada Indonesia, desa terpencil ini!"

"Balasan kalian apa saat dia menjahitkan bendera? Ingin mengibarkannya di sini. Menjanjikan masa depan yang lebih cerah. Kenapa ditolak?! KALIAN MAU MERDEKA ATAU TIDAK?!"

"Jaga omonganmu itu. Kami tidak butuh pertolongan orang asing! Apalagi dari Jepang yang dahulu menjajah kita, Indonesia!" Giginya bergemeletuk marah. Selalu alasan tersebut. Basi. Memuakkan!

"Menyebut diri kalian bagian dari Indonesia? Maka kibarkanlah bendera sekarang juga. Menolak, bukan? Kenapa tak membuat negara sendiri kalau begitu? Seluruh warga, sabang sampai merauke tengah mengadakannya. Hanya desa ini yang ketinggalan!"

"Tidak sebelum seluruh masalah di desa ini terselesaikan. Kami bersikukuh menolak!" Perdebatan makin panas. Natsu mulai habis kesabaran dengan sifat keras kepala mereka, bahkan jauh lebih baik menghadapi Lucy.

"MAKA KALIAN AKAN TERUS MENUNGGU, BEGITU?! Hanya kita yang dapat memerdekakan diri sendiri. Desa ini terpencil, tidak ada di peta. Kalau bukan Anda sekalian maka siapa? Pemerintah? Presiden? Silakan saja. Mintalah terus sampai generasi muda punah!"

"Mengekang mereka tidak akan membantu. Dasar katak dalam tempurung..."

Kepala desa maju selangkah, dua, tiga, cukup dekat dengan Natsu yang terdiam. Tangannya terangkat ke udara. Siap menampar si 'pengkhianat' yang bergeming, tidak ciut maupun memohon ampun. Semua heboh berbisik. Desas-desus memenuhi lapangan tanpa mempedulikan sang pusaka di puncak situ.

"Tante Layla meninggalkan kota karena mendengar, betapa menyedihkan nasib yang kalian alami. Membawa Luce bersama dia. Berharap sang anak mewarisi keinginan tersebut." Baritonnya lantang bersuara. Kepala desa berhenti akibat kaget. Perlahan menurunkan tangan.

"Beginikah sistem kalian? Membuang orang yang berjasa, selalu mencari-cari kesalahannya untuk dicela? Sedangkan para sampah dilindungi mati-matian? Pemikiran sempit dan bodoh. Pantas perkembangan desa terhambat."

"Meskipun kami orang asing maka kenapa?! Ketahuilah satu hal, Luce meninggal demi menjahit bendera tersebut. Sakit TBC-nya tambah parah. Semua untuk melihat desa ini merdeka!"

"Salahnya. Kami tidak minta dia..."

"DIAM! Siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara?" Ibu itu terdiam. Ludahnya diteguk paksa gara-gara ngeri.

"Impian kami terbuang karena ini. Menikah. Punya anak. Hidup bahagia. Semua demi kalian yang tak tahu terima kasih!"

"Lalu untuk apa Bhinneka Tunggal Ika? Untuk apa ada manusia jika kami, orang asing dibeda-bedakan dengan pribumi?"

"Hargailah perjuangan mereka. Jasa Ir. Soekarno demi memerdekakan Indonesia ... kalau tidak ada beliau... Jika semisal kita berperang, memang kalian mau maju? Merelakan nyawa? Bahkan disiksa penjajah?!"

"Jawabannya tentu tidak. Begitu pun aku yang pengecut ini!"

Suara Natsu serak. Air matanya tertahan yang menyesakkan kerongkongan, perih! Ia meremas dada kiri. Jatuh terduduk dengan posisi memohon di hadapan kepala desa. Sifat angkuh sang salam menghilang menyangkut Lucy. Apa peduli terhadap harga diri? Selama itu demi Luce ... bukan masalah!

"Kumohon adakan upacaranya. Untuk Luce yang meninggal. Mengenang jasa pahlawan. Kalian sudah merdeka dulu sekali, sadar atau tidak." Dan lagi-lagi menyangkut segala upaya Tante Layla, pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa'.

"Masalah tak pernah selesai. Mereka terus berdatangan. Salah jika ingin tenteram tanpa pengorbanan. Hanya satu cara untuk mengatasinya, yaitu bersatu! Tolong-menolong. Saling menghargai, memahami. Desa ini akan diakui selama kalian kompak!"

"Akuilah, kenanglah usaha mereka. Kalian hanya punya dua penjahit bendera, pejuang di balik layar! Sekali ini saja..."

Tangannya meremas ujung celana kepala desa. Melampiaskan segala perasaan dan keinginan secara tidak langsung. Entah mereka menertawai, mengasihani ataupun acuh. Natsu terus menunduk, amat memohon.

"Kalau tidak biar aku saja." Dalam posisi hormat, lagu Indonesia Raya dilantunkan tersendat-sendat. Natsu tak kuasa menahan tangis. Apa dia gagal? Sia-sia saja meyakinkan warga?

"Hiduplah tanahku ... hiduplah ... negeriku..." Akh, benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana reaksi Lucy di surga? Natsu tidak kuat lagi. Dia merasa bersalah. Gagal melanjutkan perjuangan mereka.

"Bangsaku, rakyatku, semuanya. Bangunlah jiwanya bangunlah badannya, untuk Indonesia Raya." Nyanyian kepala desa diikuti beberapa warga, separuh, seluruh suara bulat menyuarakan satu lirik.

"Indonesia raya merdeka, merdeka, tanahku negeriku yang kucinta ..."

Suasana diliput rasa haru. Tangisan Natsu kian menjadi-jadi saat upacara selesai dilaksanakan. Dia memang warga negara asing, namun tetap lahir di Indonesia. Darah warna merah, tulang putih, menanggung sejarah bangsa, menjunjung tinggi pancasila, perasaan itu akan selalu ada sepanjang masa.

"Lihatlah, Luce ... aku berhasil melakukannya. Impian kita terwujud. Desa ini berhenti berkutat di satu titik. Mau melihat cakrawala!"

"Kami tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, tetapi terima kasih. Kau tak pantas disebut pengkhianat."

"Uhm. Maaf, saya pamit duluan."

Tas hitam Natsu diambil lesu. Tenaganya habis untuk berteriak, terutama menangis karena haru. Kakek tabib menunggu di area terjal, berbatas hutan tempat Lucy pernah diasingkan.

"Makamnya ada di area kuburan. Kau ingat di mana?" Hanya anggukan singkat yang diberikan. Natsu berlalu diantar lambaian kakek tabib.

Kuburan sepi tanpa penjaga yang mengawas. Seperti biasa, pak tua tidur di pos bersama para hansip. Natsu menuju ke arah barat. Makam Layla bersih. Tiada ilalang bersarang dan berlokasi di samping Lucy. Batu nisan kedua wanita Heartfilia itu ia cium bergantian. Sejenak berdoa lalu memulai 'percakapan'.

"Lapor. Bendera telah dikibarkan walau banyak masalah terjadi. Entah mereka terharu oleh pidatoku. Kesadaran sendiri atau terserah, yang penting mereka mengakui arti sebuah kemerdekaan. Belajar menghargai kalian."

"Kuputuskan untuk tinggal di sini. Menjadi dokter dan memajukan bidang kesehatan."

"Mungkin butuh lebih banyak perjuangan untuk mewujudkan mimpi lain. Tapi mereka bisa selama kalian teladannya."

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Tante Layla, Luce. Kalian tak perlu lagi khawatir."

Beban serta amarah di pundaknya menghilang seketika. Natsu tersenyum tipis. Siap pulang dan balik ke desa untuk berbakti, juga kepada Indonesia.

" _Suatu hari nanti ... kita pasti mengadakan upacara. Lantang menyayikan Indonesia Raya. Membaca proklamasi, pancasila, undang-undang dasar, kemudian lagu tujuh belas Agustus dan lain-lain."_

 _"Desa ini begitu hebat dan indah. Mereka sudah merdeka sejak dahulu. Ibu hanya membantu sedikit. Mendorong agar lebih baik."_

 _"Ibu bukan pahlawan. Mereka yang memerdekakan diri sendirilah pahlawan sesungguhnya."_

 _"Berjanjilah padaku. Kita majukan desa ini, oke? Indonesia juga di bidang manapun. Supaya generasi muda dapat dengan bangga mempertanggungjawabkan kemerdekaan bangsa."_

"Pasti, Luce."

Tamat

A/N : Gak ada komentar sih, cuma aku pribadi puas dengan hasilnya meski ya... bagian Natsu bawa Lucy ke rumah desa itu agak gaje wkwkw, males gantinya. Seharusnya sih di publish tanggal 17 Agustus, tapi ternyata bikin Satu Merah Satu Putih butuh seharian. Gak apa-apa deh masih bulan Agustus ini, wkwkw. Untuk update Pukul Dua Belas dan Satu Merah Satu Putih ditunda dulu, aku mau ke gunung buat latihan LDK hahaha. Doain aja semoga cukup waktu buat bikin di bus dan gak ada kendala berarti.

Review please?


End file.
